


Three years too short

by BadVaal



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadVaal/pseuds/BadVaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot set out post Mass Effect 3 Destroy ending. Liara's PoV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three years too short

Liara stood still. So still that she felt her back hurt and that same pain was creeping up her spine towards the neck. But she did not care. She was petrified, terrified and her heart was aching more than all the pain in her back or from minor injuries she had sustained in the final fight. The sole reason she was standing there was lying on the medical bed not farther than two feet from her. Shepard was looking so peaceful. The white sheets covering her burned and bruised body were crisp and entirely new. The blood had been cleaned from her face and her eyes were firmly shut.

The slow pace of cardiogram and silent noise from the machine supporting her breathing were cutting through the room steadily. By it she could almost measure the pace of time. It must have been past midnight and Liara could still hear the echo of Dr. Chakwas’ voice in her head.

 " _How is she?”_

_“I will not lie to you Liara. Her condition is not good. The wounds are critical. She sustained burns on more than 50% of her body and some of the vital implants the Cerberus used ceased to be working. I know Shepard always looked strong but I do fear her time is running out.”_

Just remembering the bits of the conversation made Liara’s heart ache and she felt stinging sensation in her eyes as tears threatened to break loose. But no. She promised herself she will not cry. Not while there is still hope. Slim maybe but present. Liara slowly moved forward. Two steps which separated her and the commander felt like eternity and she seated herself into a very uncomfortable hospital chair. Her eyes scanned Shepard’s face noticing thin strand of hair falling into her eyes and she gently brushed it aside.

“There. That is much better Shepard.” She said those words silently. As if the sole act of breaking the silence and steady sounds of the support machines could shatter these fragile moments.

“I came to check in on you. Though…that is not entirely true. I have been pacing outside your room for hours now.” Liara said and smiled faintly.

The words parted her lips and died out in the silence of the room. She didn’t know what to say. _What can you say in the situation like this_? The asari slowly raised her hand and gently wrapped her fingers around Shepard’s left hand which was lying motionlessly on the white sheets.

“I am so proud of you Shepard. You did something no one has ever done before. I can’t even say what it means to me.” Liara silently whispered. As if in response commander’s eye lids faintly fluttered and she saw her slowly open the eyes. “Liara?” she heard the familiar voice and her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes I am here Shepard.” The asari answered leaning a bit closer. “You are in the medical station. Please do not try to move.” Liara gently pushed disoriented commander back on the bed. “You have been wounded.” She added just to make sure that Shepard would remain where she was.

“But…what about the fight? I don’t understand.” Shepard looked around confusion clearly written all over her face.

“It is over. The Crucible worked. Joker managed to get you out of the Citadel before the beam destroyed it. We have won Shepard.”

“We did it?” Shepard asked in a weak voice. It was that weakness which brought sense of dread into Liara’s mind. Never before had the commander been this wounded and she had never sounded so weak.

“Yes. _You_ did it.” Liara answered slowly gently holding Shepard’s hand again.

“I feel so tired Liara. Like I haven’t had any rest for years. Did everyone make it out alive?”

“Everyone is alright. You managed to get us all through it and defeat the Reapers. You saved us all.”

“Mhm…Do you remember what you said to me back when I was about to set out for the Collectors?” Shepard suddenly asked this time her voice even weaker and the beeping sound of one of the machines started to sound a bit more urgent.

“Yes I do. I said that I need you to _always_ come back.” Liara answered slowly now terrified where this conversation was heading.

“I don’t think I can keep that promise anymore Liara.”

“Do not talk like that Shepard. Stay with me.” But even as the words parted from her lips she saw Shepard’s eyelids slowly dropping and the beeping sound was resonating faster and faster.

“I love you Liara T’Soni.” Shepard faintly whispered before the long beep cut through the room interrupting the silence with ominous presence of death.

“Thank you…for everything Shepard. You made me incredibly happy.”

Liara leaned closer and placed one kiss on now motionless lips of her love. This time she wasn’t trying to fight the tears back and she felt them burning on her cheeks.

“I will always love you Jane.” Liara muttered silently and gently placed her right hand over her abdomen as if to make sure that not every part of Commander Shepard was gone from the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware that not "everyone" made it out alive after the Red Ending. The choice was deliberate as I wrote this piece in 2012 still raw after the ending and not entirely commited to the canon version. :-)


End file.
